


It is Time.

by 7koreantwinksfuck4kimchi



Series: hyuk busts a nut side stories [2]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Jin - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, VIXX Leo - Freeform, implied jimin, implied liquid vixx leo, jin and jin hhhhhhh, liquid, seokjin - Freeform, why are there scissors in my bed im scared, you just gotta read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7koreantwinksfuck4kimchi/pseuds/7koreantwinksfuck4kimchi
Summary: Jin wanted out, but will Hyuk let him?Click to find out.dont forget to like and subscribe for more videos like thishit that notification bell





	1. Chapter 1

Jin rattled the bars of his jail cell, he was in fucking t pose. "hahahahahahahaha" hyuk continued to laugh at him. its been three days and he wont stop. 

Ravi entered the room, a hint of sadness in his face.  
"Blue buddy fucking died" he cried  
"howo" hyuk uwued  
"some bitch named Namjoon cut off his arms and legs" ravi said in a not good tone of voice like u know when u piss off ur mom in public yah its like that  
"owo? never heard of him. guess its time I leave to find him uwu" Hyuk said be fore leaving  
Jin tried to say something but then remember vixx leo tore his dsls off.

"damn :/ what happened to him" Ravi questioned  
"Leo tore his dsls off! uwu" hyuk was practically scream at this point.

-in the allyway near bts dorm-  
He did it. He fucking did it. Namjoon was finally free of his past. The last thing tying him to it was finally gone, and all it took was an ax he stole from lowes. His past creation was no longer, and he couldn't feel more free. Jimin was also with him during it to give his support

-later in actual bts dorm-  
Hoseok and Yoongi are gay.


	2. the thiccening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a rant from yours trulee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahahahahahahaahahhahahaha i just got out of urgent care, i accidently shoved a no no object in my buss and it went as well as you would expect. No more peppers in this pussy!

¨my ass is bleeding please i seriously dont know why. My mom suspects I have a hemmeroid but i strongly disagree. I personally believe that years of anal play have ruined my ass cavity for years to come. The only thing I can do now is shove a fruit or object of some kind to hide the assblood.¨ Yoongi read the text in both confuson and arousal. ¨what a rbb¨ thought the asian twink. He had been browsing on yahoo questions seeking an answer to what kind of bear is not the gay one. And he stumbled across a user named jhopesjussy234567375r83throwawayaccount. And the fool had linked his reddit account on there. He clicked it. Seeing a shocking amount of furry porn. He wasnt judging, he just didnt expect it thats all. To the reddit there was a permalink to a pornhub account. Username Cuntreeboismaekdududududu. He click. He see upload history. A small, t a l l, asian man was just staring in the camera and opened his mouth. A small frog hopped out. Yoongi smiled a warm grin like a batch of freshly baked cockies. He lub him

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i havent uploaded in a while uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu there was a fucking bat in our house uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu hope you understand uwuwuwuwuwuwu also happy birth to jin i hope u never find out i exist


End file.
